Fear is sometimes a good emotion
by CMCrazies
Summary: JJ & Will work together for the first time after the shooting, things dont exactly go well. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.


**So I was wondering round work bored out of my head, and this idea popped into my head. So enjoy it. Its based after the events of the final :D also based After Emily has left, and before Alex Blake Joins them. **

**Fear is sometimes a good emotion. **

Ducking as Will jabbed at her, JJ leaned backwards, pushing her body back up, she jabbed forward hitting Will In the cheek. Falling backwards, Will got steady on his feet, moving towards JJ, he wrapped his arm around her neck, and waist. Taking deep breaths JJ, placed her hand on top of Will's arm, placing her legs between his, she wrapped her ankle around his kicking them both to the floor. As they landed Will, fell straight onto the mat, JJ landed on top of him.

Looking up Will panted for air, wiping the sweat of his forehead, lifting his head a little, he saw JJ sat on him, smiling widely, taking deep breaths.

"Your good."

"Yeah well, I have a good trainer."

"Oh…you saying Morgan's better than me."

"A little yeah."

Will leaned onto his elbows, grinning at JJ. Laughing JJ, placed her fingers between Will's

"But…I can't have this much fun with Morgan." JJ said leaning forward pressing her lips onto Will's

Smiling, Will sat up, wrapping his arms around JJ's waist kissing her back. "This is the best idea you've ever head."

"Told you it would work. Both of us working out tonight."

"Yeah…who new getting up at 5am and gettin all sweaty punchin' at each other would be so romantic." Will said brushing the lose pieces of hair behind her ear.

"When you say it like that it doesn't."

"I'm kiddin'." Will said kissing her once again.

JJ sighed, tracing her finger over Will's bullet wound.

"You know staring at it, wont make it go away."

JJ let out a little laugh, biting down onto her lip. "I know."

Standing up the newly married couple walked towards there bags, picking up her towel, JJ moved it against her skin, drying away the sweat, looking over at Will she saw him doing the same, sitting down on the bench, she heard his phone ring. Picking up her water bottle, she took a few sips listening to his convocation.

After he hung up, JJ watched as he ran his hand through his hair. Before looking at her "Rain check on lunch?"

"Yeah." JJ smiled, standing up grabbing her bag. "Guess, we better grab a quick shower."

After showering JJ, walked out of the locker room seeing Will waiting for her. Taking hold of his hand, they walked to the car. On the way to driving her to BAU, JJ looked over at Will.

"How bad is it?"

"What…?"

"Will…your all quiet which means, something bad."

Will sighed looking round at JJ, then back at the road. "Missing kid."

Nodding JJ, took hold of Will's hand.

Arriving at the BAU, JJ walked to her desk, dumping down her go bag, and hand bag, grateful she left her gym bag in Will's car.

"Well good morning."

"Morning." JJ said smiling at Reid.

Making her way over to the coffee machine, she poured herself a large cup. Heading back to her desk, she looked up into Hotch's office seeing him on the phone.

"That looks intense."

"Yeah…wonder what case we got."

"I think I've got an idea" JJ said quietly to herself, sipping on her coffee.

Leaving his office Hotch walked towards everyone. "We got a case, were helping out local PD, with a kidnapping, grab your stuff."

Climbing out of the SUV, JJ closed the door, walking towards the house. Stopping they saw a detective talking to some officers.

"BAU. Thanks for coming."

"Were here to do everything we can."

"Well I'm going to help out with the neighbour hood search, your welcome to join me, Detective Lamontagne is inside with the parents."

Everyone looked round, JJ crossed her arms over her chest.

"JJ, go see the family, see what else you can find out, the rest of us will help out with the search."

Nodding, JJ headed inside the house, turning in the hallway she looked into the living room, seeing Will and the child's parents. Knocking on the edge of the wall, JJ watched as they all looked at her.

"Urm. Mr and Mrs Anderson this is Agent Jareau she's with the BAU."

Stepping into the room, JJ shook there hands. "Mrs and Mrs Anderson, my team is out there right now searching for your son."

Nodding, Mrs Anderson wiped away her tears. Sitting down on the sofa next to Will, she gave him a soft smile.

"Will you excuse us for a moment."

Following Will into the hallway, JJ crossed her arms over her chest.

"There holding it together well."

"Yeah, only just they were at each others throats when I got here."

Nodding JJ took a quick glance over at them. "What do you know?"

"Well, when they woke up this morning, Thomas, was gone. They said they checked on him before going to bed, and his bedroom window was half open and smashed a little. "

Nodding, JJ let out a breath. "So its most likely a stranger abduction, sneaks in, In the middle of the night, at random.".

"So we have no idea who where looking for?"

"No, and it means we got to find him and quick, there's only.."

"I know…a few hours until."

/

As they got deeper into the woods, Hotch and Morgan were losing track of where they were.

"Hotch, I don't think were gonna find anything here."

"lets head back to the station, see what Garcia's found and go from there. Its getting dark, there gonna call off the search."

Walking out of the room in the police station, JJ left the Anderson's alone, knowing they needed a break from all the questions, walking over to Will's desk, she sat on the edge of it, looking forward she saw the rest of the team heading inside.

"You find anything?"

"Nothing, what about with the parents."

JJ sighed looking down at Will. "The usual, they were asleep didn't here anything, and they just want there little boy back."

"I'll call Garcia see if she's found anything."

Everyone gathered around in the conference room, awaiting Garcia's call.

"Okay my lovelies, I did a random search on all local paedophiles and the sereach came up empty, but then I ran a check on all business that work around the area and I got a hit."

"Who is it Garcia.?"

"His name is Jonny Edwards. He was realised 3 months ago, and is a local electric guy. And from what I found out about his address, he lives deep in the woods, 20 miles away."

"Garcia , send us the address."

"I'll stay here, call me if you find anything." Will said looking round at everyone."

Walking out of the conference room, JJ tied up her hair, walking over to Will, she pecked him on the lips, following everyone out to the SUV's. Arriving at the location, everyone spread out over the location, as there was acres of land to cover.

Walking round the back of the house, JJ raised her gun, spotting all around her, walking further in she saw a hole in the ground, bending down, she closed her eyes taking a deep breath, leaning forward, she lifted the cloth, seeing the little boys body. Stepping back she spoke into her com.

"I found him."

Taking out her phone, JJ dialed Will's number.

"JJ.."

"I found him. he's….he's dead."

Will closed his eyes, running his hand through his hair. "Got it, and JJ, be safe catching that guy."

"I will."

Hanging up JJ placed her phone back into her pocket, turning around she heard footsteps, hoping it was one of the team, as she looked forward, she felt a sharp tingle on her neck.

"Don't move."

JJ took a deep breath, feeling the unsub, move the knife deeper along her neck line.

/

As he dragged her through the woods that were at the side of his garden, he held JJ at knife point.

The team made there way to the back of the house, looking round no one could find JJ.

"Where's JJ?"

"She…"

Walking forward, Morgan bent down , founding a gun. "It's JJ's."

"He's got her."

"Reid, call it in, stay here with the body, Morgan, Rossi your with me."

They ran into the woods, hoping they weren't too far behind.

Hanging up the phone, Will placed it back into his pocket, walking towards his partner, he told him what had happened, they made there way into the room, Will watched as the Anderson's stood up.

"They found, Thomas's body."

Mrs Anderson screamed , as the tears shed down her face. Feeling a crack in his heart, Mr Anderson walked towards Will punching him in the face, catching his wife as she fell onto him.

"YOUR LYING !"

Will touched his eye, feeling the pain . Taking a deep breath, he waited a moment before speaking.

"I'm sorry but Agent Jareau ID him, it's him."

Will didn't know what else to say, he and his partner just stood in the room, while the Andersons fell apart over there son's death.

Stopping on the edge of the cliff, Jonny Pulled JJ towards him. JJ held her hands onto his arms, as he was starting to cut off her air way. Looking forward, she saw shadows approaching them.

"Jonny Edwards, let her go !"

"NO…She….she touched him."

JJ closed her eyes taking a deep breath.

"You killed him Jonny, he was just a little boy."

"SHE TOUCHED HIM!"

JJ gulped down a breath, looking straight at Hotch."

"You beat him to death." JJ said in a slow quiet voice.."

"He wouldn't stop crying…I didn't…."

"It's okay….it's gonna be okay." Rossi said stepping forward a little.

"STAY BACK!..or….or I'll, I'll cut neck open."

JJ looked right at Rossi tears forming in her eyes.

"You don't kill grown woman" JJ spat."

"You wanna bet."

Before anyone could react, Jonny, Jumped backwards off the cliff, taking JJ with him, screaming, Hotch, Rossi and Morgan ran forward, looking at the 10 ft drop, they saw Jonny, laid with blood pouring out of his head, and JJ laid on top of him.

"JJ!"

Then climbed down the cliff, making there way over to JJ, feeling someone's hand on her head, JJ slowly opened hers.

"JJ, you okay…"

"Owww!"

"He's dead." Hotch said ,taking his pulse."

Morgan helped JJ sit up, lifting her hand started shaking. He saw the blood spot on her neck.

"Rossi you still got that hankie in your pocket?"

"Its not a hankie it's a piece of cloth, in case anyone ever needs It." he said handing it over.

Applying pressure onto her neck, Morgan watched as her blood dried up into it.

"I landed on my wrist."

"Morgan bent down in front of her, taking hold of it. "It's not broken, just sprained, and your lucky, you only have a few cuts."

"Yeah…." JJ placed her other hand onto the cloth, wincing at the pain."

"We should get you check out."

"I'm fine really…"

After a team had arrived at there location, they headed back to the house, seeing Reid, looking over the body

"You okay?"

"Nothing a bubble bath can't fix." JJ said giving him a soft smile.

/

Arriving back to the station they walked in seeing, Will and his partner in with the Anderson's.

Hotch walked past everyone heading into the room.

"Mr and Mrs Anderson, "I'm Agent Hotchner, we need you to come and formally ID the body…and I know its hard right now, but the sooner its done, the sooner you can burry your son."

Nodding, Mr Anderson lead his wife out of the room, following Agent Hotchner.

"Reid with me, rest of you, make sure, JJ gets a first aid kit."

Will raised his brow hearing Hotch's words. "Why does JJ need a first aid kit?"

"She doesn't look like she's the only one." Morgan said raising his brow.

"Yeah he kind of punched me."

Walking out of the ladies room, JJ walked towards the group. "You have a first aid kit?" JJ said giving Will a soft smile."

Sitting on the edge of Will's desk, JJ felt his hands touching her away JJ bit down onto her lip.

"So, he had you held at knife point, then jumped off the cliff taking you with him?"

"Yeah…" JJ sighed taking a breath.

Taking the wipe, Will ran it over her cuts, seeing her wince in pain. After cleaning up her cuts, and putting plasters on certain ones, he grabbed a bandaged placing it round her wrist, noticing how quiet she was been.

"JJ…"

"Wha…t" she said looking up at him.

"You sure your okay?"

Nodding, JJ let out a shaky breath, tears forming in her eyes. Pulling her towards him, Will wrapped his arms around her back, kissing her head.

"Why whenever we work together, one of us almost ends up dying."

Will cupped her cheeks, pressing his lips to hers. "Cos, were easy targets."

JJ let out a little laugh, taking hold of Will's hand. "I was so scared."

"Wanna know a secret." Will leaned forward whispering in her ear.

"I was scared too. But sometimes fears a good emotion to feel."

JJ wiped away her tears, hugging Will once again.

"Take me home."

Will smiled, brushing her hair out of her face, kissing her once again.

"Always"

**THE END.**

/

**So what did you think? Review please.**


End file.
